CatGhost 4 Circle/General
CatGhost 4 Circle is the fourth episode of the Cat Ghost webseries. It was uploaded to the Cat Ghost Youtube Channel on September 27, 2017 and marks the beginning of the Creature Saga. This episode was accompanied by the game Unholy Circle. In this episode, Naarah accidentally gets possessed when a ritual goes wrong. Synopsis Naarah is helping Elon with a ritual that is supposed to keep "the bowels of evil from leaking into the sanctuary". The ritual gets interrupted by an unusually curious Gideon before it can be completed, and an accident causes Naarah to become possessed. In her new possessed form, she begins rubbing against Gideon, who at first enjoys Naarah's new side, but quickly changes his mind and wants her to stop. However, an attempted "deposession" by Elon only causes her to start violently assaulting him with kisses instead. As morning approaches some time later, Elon tries one more spell to try and make Naarah stop. When this spell is cast, the camera starts to zoom in and the image of Naarah begins to distort before the scene switches to a pixelated scene of human versions of Naarah, Bethany, and Gideon standing on a path behind a large gate and in front of three structures. After a mysterious exchange where it is unclear who is speaking or to whom, the screen distorts again and cuts back to Naarah and Gideon. Naarah, having returned to normal mid-kiss, suddenly realizes what she was doing and reacts disgusted, before the episode ends. Companion game Main article: Unholy Circle The game that accompanies this episode is called Unholy Circle. Here, the player has to collect candles while also defending a village from blue ghosts that are attacking. A secret ending and a secret playable character can also be unlocked. Trivia * Prior to being updated to have both PC and Mac versions of the games, this episode's Youtube description would read "Go away Gideon! Go away!". * CatGhost 4 contains a hint for unlocking the Bad Ending of Unholy Circle, with one single frame having a message saying "GO EAST IN BAD TIMES". * The area seen during the pixelated conversation is the first area seen during the "Bad Ending" of Unholy Circle. * During the "depossession" attempt, Elon can be seen flipping through some sort of spellbook with a picture of Chizuko Mifune on the cover, a self proclaimed Japanese clairvoyant who committed suicide at the age of 24 via poison. * The poem spoken by Naarah and Elon was confirmed by the creators to be an original poem, titled "Pledge to Aglasis". * In the episode's end credits, Beth is credited under "Special Thanks". * During the first camera pan over to Gideon, Robert D. can be seen in the background. * After the credits the screen goes black, but is interrupted once for a quick frame that shows a photo of a staircase in a dark house. The image has writing in the middle, although the exact message can not be determined. * The symbol drawn on the ground in Elon and Naarah's ritual is a pentacle (a pentagram enclosed within a circle)[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pentacle Pentacle, Wikipedia][https://themoonlightshop.com/blogs/news/the-difference-between-a-pentacle-and-pentagram The Difference Between a Pentacle and a Pentagram, The Moonlight Shop], though only the pentagram part of the symbol lights up when the vase is spilled. Gallery See also: Category:CatGhost 4 Circle images cg4 intro.png|The intro sequence. cg4 seriously.png|Elon and Naarah just before the ritual. cg4 ritual.png|Elon and Naarah during the ritual. cg4 pinkstuff1.png|Mysterious "pink stuff" appears when Gideon interrupts them. cg4 pinkstuff2.png|Ditto. Firstbanana enh.jpg|Robert D.'s first appearance brightened. cg4 pentagram.png|Beams of light form over the pentagram after a vase is broken on it. naarah possession.png|Naarah being possessed. Naarah possessed.png|A possessed Naarah smiling at Gideon. naarah cuddly.png|Possessed Naarah bothers Gideon. Xoxo.png|Kissing him. ep4 possessionbreak.png|Elon attempting to break the possession. ep4 possessionbreak distort.png|The screen begins to distort. ep4 possessionbreak distort2.png|The distortion increasing before the scene transitions. Pixel sequence cg4 dog.png|The scene appears. cg4 three people.png|Three pixelated people on the path from Unholy Circle. ep4 b talk 1.png|"Neither of us wanted to but he had to. It was his duty." ep4 b talk 2.png|"No matter how many times I begged they never listened." ep4 b talk 3.png|"Three times I called, they decided. Now it's only one." ep4 b talk 4.png|"I'm trying to be strong, but I can't. That's why I flew away." ep4 b talk 5.png|"Do you ever wonder where birds go when they fade from sight?" ep4 b talk 6.png|"I know..." ep 4 b talk 7.png|"I miss you." ep4 b talk 8.png|"I miss you" fills the screen. ep4 b talk 9.png|The screen begins to glitch. cg4 seeyousoon.png|The last frame of the sequence with the pixelated people. Ending ep4 recovery.png|Naarah recovering from her possession. cg4 credits.png|End credits, with Beth under "Special Thanks". last-frame-staircase.png|One of the last frames shows a staircase. secretmessage.png|The image of the staircase with the brightness and contrast heightened. References